The Fox Who Came To Supper
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: This is a Sonic version of "The Wabbit Who Came To Supper" from 1942.


Tails the Fox is running from a group of robots and . He finds himself cornered at a dead end. He stops and looks around, panting and sweating.

"...*pant*...I'm trapped...trapped...I've gotta outta this...*pant*...I've gotta think fast...trapped..." Tails panted with fright.

Eggman, who is on by some trees, sees this and laughs, "Oh, boy they've trapped the mechanic fox!" He then charges with a magnum in his hand.

Tails is fighting off the robots, giving battle cries everytime he attacks. "Hyah! Haa! Yahh! Hocyah! Hiyah!" He cried out in battle.

Eggman runs up to him, and presses the magnum to his chest, pinning him against a rock. "Now I got ya! You're a dead fox!" Eggman smirked. Tails gulped.

Suddenly, Bokkun comes down with a paper in his hand, holding it out to Eggman. "Telegram for Doctor Eggman." He said, and Eggman takes it.

Eggman looks at it, and Tails hovers to his hight, and leans in, looking at it as well in intrest. "What's it say, Eggman?" He asked with a smile.

Eggman read it. "Doctor Eggman, to thank you for finding the seven Chaos Emeralds for me, I am leaving you fifty million dollars in my will, Shadow Hedgehog." He cheered, "Oh, boy i'm rich! I'm rich!"

Tails patted his back. "That's great, Eggman!" He replied, and sees a part he hadn't read yet. He points, "What's that part say, Eggman?"

Eggman sees it and reads it. "But you don't get one cent if you harm any innocent people, especially Tails."

He decideds to let Tails go. With a smile, he pats his head. "You're free now, Tails." He said. "Go on back home to your workshop." He walks off, excited.

Tails turns to the robots who are standing around, glares and shoves one. "Okay, fellas, break it up! Break it up." He demanded. The robots fly away.

Eggman is inside his base, proud about getting a lot of money, all for himself. "Fifty million dollars!" He said proudly. He hears a singing voice somewhere.

It was Tails' voice. He was in Eggman's bathroom. Eggman walks to the door, and before he can open, Tails opens it, coming out with a towel wrapped around him, and walks to a piano, tapping a key, before going back to the bathroom, and singing as well.

'When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing...' Tails sang as he went back to the bathroom, closing the door.

Eggman gets mad, and goes in, pulling his magnum out along the way. Tails is inside the shower, behind the curtian, and singing.

'I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him, but that's not something I can do so easily-' Tails sang, but was cut off when Eggman aimed his gun in the gap of the shower curtian.

"Come out of there right now, or i'll blow your head off!" Eggman yelled, threatening to pull the trigger.

Tails pushes the drain plug into Eggman's gun, shoving him back. He resumes his singing afterward.

'If I just follow you, I will never see the light...' Tails sang in a great voice.

Eggman takes the plug out of his gun, and is about to jump in and beat the crap out of Tails, when he holds out a paper that says, "What would Shadow Hedgehog say?"

Tails then comes out of the shower, and goes towards the mirror, still singing. 'I will believe in myself, this is the only way for me, believe in myself...' He sang

Tails is in front of the mirror. "Hmmm..." He looked at teeth, and then brushes it. After brushing his teeth, he then brushes his hair with a hairbrush.

It fades to Tails in a big metal chair with a hairbrush, brushing his three bangs with it. Eggman is beside him, begging him to leave.

"Please, Mister Tails..." He begged. "Go on back to your workshop where you belong..." He patted his head. "Be a nice little kitsune..."

Tails jolts up, holding his head and yelping. "Ow! Ouch! Ow!" He turns to Eggman with angry look on his face.

"What're you trying to do?! KIll me?!" "He yelled, "You fractured my skull! I'm gonna call Shadow Hedgehog, that's what i'm gonna do!" He goes to the base phone.

Eggman is standing beside the little kit, in a begging pose. Tais is repeatedly pushing a button. "Operator! Operator! Answer me!" He yelled, but no answer.

He turns to Eggman. "Hey, ya got a nickle?" He asked, and Eggman, panickingly, hands him a nickle. Tails puts it in and calls the operater again.

"Hello, operator, operator!" Tails said, "I need the address of where Shadow Hedgehog lives-" He paused for a minuted and then smiled.

"Oh, is that you, Fiona?" He asked with a smile. "How's it going with Scourge?" Eggman then speaks up.

"Please, Tails..." He begged. "Don't call Shadow Hedgehog...I won't hurt you again. I promise..."

Tails sighed, and said, "Well, okay then." He hangs it up. "But watch your step after this, fat boy."

Eggman nods with a relieved smile. Tails then asks with a smile, "What do ya got to eat around this joint, pal?"

"Eat?" Eggman asked, and then mutters while walking to a door, "I'll fix this kit, thinks he'll trick me, huh?" He opens a hatch. "Step right this way."

Tails, not knowing it, walked out the hatch which was the front enterance, and Eggman closed it with a smirk. "That'll fix him! Hahahaha!" He laughed.

Tails, outised, is shocked, and turns back to the hatch with angry look. "Why that dirty double crosser!" He yelled. He starts pounding at the hatch.

"Let me in!" He yelled. "Open up!" He goes to a nearby window, looks through, and then goes back to the hatch with an angry look, and suddenly...

Tails started coughing, clutching his chest. "Oh, my god...*cough*...It's pneumonia!" He coughed. He balanced against the hatch. "Open up...*cough*...i'll die..."

Tails suddenly started pounding it even more. "I'll die!" He cried, and stopped pounding, and started begging. "No! I'm too young to die...please...please let me in.."

He then to his hands and knees, sobbing, and suddenly turned to the audiance with a smirk. "Hey, this scene oughta get me an F16 jet!" He said with a smirk.

He then resumed his acting, balancing himself against the htch again. "Ugghhhh..." He groaned. "Say goodbye to...Shadow Hedgehog for me...Uhhhhhh..." He slides to the ground.

Eggman opens the hatch. "Shadow Hedgehog, he asked, and then saw Tails on the ground, and panics. "What have I done!?" He said, shocked. He starts running around in cirlces, panicing a lot.

"Fifty million dollars all ripped and shot to pieces!" He sobbed. He knelt down to Tails, lifted him up, and started shaking him, sobbing.

"Don't die, Tails!" Eggman cried as tears ran down his cheeks. "Please don't die..."

Eggman is in the control room with Tails in his arms, rocking him, while Tails munches on a chili dog.

'Rock a bye baby, on the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will-' He sang but Tails, having finished his chili dog, taps his head.

"Come on, Egghead, swing it!" He said with smirk.

Eggman chuckles and does the same thing as before, excpet he sings faster. And the doorbell is heard.

Tails told him to stop and said, "What's was that buzzing noise?"

Eggman, with Tails still in his arms, asked, "What buzzing noise?" They hear it again, followed by a voice.

"Special delivery!" A voice said.

Eggman is reading a paper, with Tails still in his arms. "Shadow has kicked the bucket. You thereby inherit three million dollars."

He reads what else is on it. He then sees that almost all the money has gone in taxes, and the small remainder has gone to the attorney. Eggman now owes the attorney $1.98.

"Which leaves you owing us one dollar and ninety-eight cents, please remit." He read the rest in annoyance.

"You don't get the dough, eh Eggman?" Tails asked with a smirk.

Eggman, angry, throws the paper away, puts his face right in Tails' face, and growls, "No, but i'm gonna get you!"

Tails realizes he's in trouble and shrieks, "YIKES!" He jumps out of Eggman's arms and heads to the dinning area of the base.

He hides under the table, and Eggman stops in front of the table, looking around, and Tails sticks one of his tails out, and smacks Eggman in the behind, sending him crashing into something off-screen, and comes out with a grin. He sees Eggman get up and glare at him. He blows a raspberry and continues to run with Eggman in pursuit.

Eggman somehow outsmarts Tails, appearing in front of him, with his arms crossed and an annoyed look. Tails chuckled nervously.

"Well, yikes again!" Tails yelled and turned around, running again. Eggman follows him.

Tails heads down some stairs into a dark room, and Eggman stops in front of the stairs. Tails comes back up, flying past Eggman. He comes back and points down the stairs.

"Don't go down there, it's dark." Tails said, and continued to run.

Tails runs to the enterance hatch, opens it, and flys out into the night sky, the hatching closing behind him.

Eggman stops in front of the hatch with an angry look, and turns away from the door, walking to his metal chair and sitting in it.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" He growled. He sighed and just leaned back, deciding to take a rest.

Meanwhile, Tails was flying back to his workshop, with a grin on his face. He thought, "Well, I gotta admit, it was fun playing with Eggman." He laughed.

"I might have to do it again sometime." He then flew home to his workshop to get some rest.

THE END! 


End file.
